The Forbidden Love (Part 1)
( Hi! This Story Is About Me And Jewel's OC's, Twister And Ember, They Are Both Forbidden Offspring Who Fell In Love, And Had A Few Dragonets Of Their Own, Well, Anyway! I Hope You Enjoy This Story, P.S, Jewel Is Helping With Her Character. ) ~Prolouge~ In the middle of the night, a large female SkyWing was flying away from a couple of IceWing guards. She was tall, with golden-orange scales, and beautiful amber eyes, I need to save my son! He's the only survivor! I'll protect him, even of it kills me! She thought desperately. The SkyWing knew what happened to her daughter, her mate, an IceWing, was going to convince his tribe to spare the little hybrid. I'm so sorry, Everest... She thought, her eyes threatening tears. She glanced down at the fragile cargo in her talons, shining silver from the two moons. The SkyWing looked back, confused that no one was behind her, so she took a risk and landed near a red spruce tree, with lots of shrubs and covered in lichen. As she placed the egg in a nest of twigs and leaves, she heard a few tiny cracks from around the egg. A little dragonet pooped out, confused, but he was cute, with golden scales similar to hers, silvery-white icicle horns and claws, and moon pale eyes. As she went near her son, he had a very faint pulse of heat, like dying embers, Ah! I'll name you Ember! '' She thought. "Hello, my sweet little Ember," She whispered. She lifted her son and gave him a tight hug, and hummed a little tune, so the dragonet would fall asleep. But as she was in the song, a snap from a branch caught her attention, she quickly put Ember on a tree branch, showering him in leaves, "Awrk?", he said softly. "Shhh", she said. She took off, tears leaking out of her eyes, but while she was flying she didn't hear the faint whimper,"Mommy?". Chapter 1: Introduction ''Five Years Later.... Ember was sitting on a tall spire of rock in the Sky Kingdom, adjusting his jewelry so he had a less of a problem while flying to his next adventure. Ember always went on adventures, he has nothing better to do in the palace, and he really didn't like other dragons, mostly SkyWings. But he started unlocking his golden sheath, fiddling around the tiny space, searching for his diamond that he found recently as one of his treasures, his golden sheath had royal SkyWing markings embedded in the gold, it had a few golden chain links woven around the torso, studded with amber drops and a few rubies. His other accessories were a few armbands and bracelets that were gold, and very rarely, silver. The only gems on them were ammolites and sapphires. On most of his claws were bronze and golden rings, that either had moonstones or emeralds, on his jagged, twisted horns had golden flame patterns on them, and the only thing on his ears were silver and gold earrings, they had no gems though. The silver ones looked like snakes twisting or twining down his ear, and the gold ones were just hoops that a few had teardrop pendents. Ember inspected his claws with a satisfying grin,'' Huh, I guess all those adventures weren't all for nothing after all, he thought, and started fluttering his useless wings to reach one of the rooms in the palace, to get a map and a few scrolls. Then, he headed off to his house that was at the border of the Sky Kingdom. Chapter 2: A Twisting Suprise It was a few hours later until Ember realized, he was being followed. He was flapping his wings in a rate they would possibly fall off, and he was taking deep, ragged breaths, but behind him he heard tiny, fluttering wing beats that were exactly similar to a hummingbirds, and he heard high pitched panicked breathing as well. Ember turned around in an instant, glaring at the SkyWing with such a look of hatred she flinched and instantly let out a yelp of surprise,"H-Hi!", she said with an adorable smile. Ember looked at her with narrowed, eerie, dull silver eyes, inspecting her like he just found another broken toy that he can't play with anymore, she was incredibly small, smaller than he was, and he is really, REALLY small. But he realized that she had the smallest wings a SkyWing could possibly ever have, even HE found that surprising, nobody was smaller than Ember was,"What do you want, SkyWing?", Ember snapped. She looked at him with a skeptical look,"Seeing what you were up to, I guess... I saw you flying and I was curious where you were going, my name's Twister by the way!" She said. Twister was looking at him intently, probably waiting for him to do something, Ha! What does she expect me to do? Tell her my name? As if...'' and bared his tiny, icicle like fangs,"My name's none of your concern, Twister!", he spat out the last word like he had found a rotten pear. She glared at him,"Stop being a smoke-breather! Why are you so mean? Tell me your name, please?", she looked at him, still glaring but softening for a few times . Ember sighed,"My name's Ember! And I'm mean because I. Hate. SkyWings!" Now Twister was inspecting him as well, looking at his oddly colored scales, his weird sized limbs, his creepy silver eyes,"Oh.." She said softly,"They make fun of you to?", Ember was shocked,'' Dang it! Now I feel bad for making her feel even worse, and shook his head, trying to stop thoughts coming into his brain. "Yes," he said simply, and saw the baby blue colored sky was getting eaten by the navy blue, silver sparkling flecks filling in the space, and a tiny crescent rising in the sky."I should go back..." he said, and flew to the Sky Kingdom without a reply. Chapter 3: Unspoken Feelings In the Sky Palace, Ember was packing his things for his travels, he packed all of his animus touched objects in the bag, as well as a few scrolls and maps, and, not much, there was food. On his way out of his house near the throne room, he spotted Twister and four SkyWings cornering her,"Give that back!", Twister shouted at them, trying to reach a golden necklace. "Look guys, she IS as small as everyone says she is!", one of them teased, them everyone burst out laughing. "Leave her alone!!!", Ember snarled as he bared his fangs, spine bristling. "Why should we?", one of them hissed. "What are you going to do to make me?", the leader roared. Then in a lightning fast move, Ember bit down incredibly hard on the tail of the SkyWing who had her necklace. "EMBER!!!", he roared in fury and pain, then Twister grabbed her necklace and followed Ember as he was flying away. "Thanks for that, Ember", Twister said while panting. "Your... welcome?", he said with a confused grin. "Why did you help me? I thought you hated SkyWings?", "Because they weren't treating you right, by the way, just bite their tails once in a while, that'll shut'em up", "Thanks again," she said with a smile. Ember and Twister were flying, heading towards Ember's secret cave in the mountains, it was by a creek, so, as soon as it was in sight, Ember swooped down, searching the place. "What are we looking for?", Twister asked Ember. "A cave," he replied simply. "I think I found it!", she yelled triumphantly. The cave itself was tiny, with a few colored lanterns lit by fireflies, there was a rock ledge with a dirty, ragged blanket and a shriveled, dusty pillow, and by the entrance was a few carvings of dragons that had names labeled on them. They were even colored too, there were on little wooden shelves with gemstones that had live dragons in them, that were resting. "Uhhh.... I like it?", Twister said confusingly. "You don't have to like anything," Ember snapped. "Okay! It's not that decorative though!", she protested. " I don't care!", Then after awhile, Twister was looking out at the sky, watching the clouds, then when a few minutes passed, the Sky turned into a mixture of pink and orange. "I think... I have to go...", she said apologetically. "Wait!" She paused, looking at him,''Uhhh... do something! Use your diamond! ''You don't wanna stay?", he said. "Uhh... I can't, my Mother might worry", she said, embarrassed. After that moment of silence, she started fluttering her wings, before she took off he pinned her to the ground, grinning, he said,"Don't hate me for this," and poked her snout with the diamond he had, trapping her in it, and all he heard was her screaming furiously. Chapter 4: Freedom? Or Love? It was a few hours later until he got seriously sick of her moping and complaining,"SHUT UP WILL YOU!?!?", he roared, then she yelled back,"Let me out! Please? Why are you you doing this!?", "Simple, I.... think your.... fascinating?", he told her. She glared at him,"Really?", "Really?", he asked confusingly. Then Twister just retreated and muttered under her breath. It was a few hours later of peaceful quiet, Twister asked,"Can we rest for a while, please?", she looked at him, begging. "I suppose," Ember said with a sigh. Ember was swooping towards land, halfway close to Ember's house, and Ember used his tendril gauntlets to build a fire, after it was constructed, he put Twister in a wolf skin pouch wrapped around his neck,"Hey!", she squeaked furiously. "What is it now?", Ember snapped sleepily. "Get me out of the pouch, at least," "Alright", Ember said, and curled the diamond near his neck, that it was touching, so he knew if she escaped. It was finally morning, until he realized that Twister... was gone.... be whispered desperately to his gauntlet,"bring Twister the SkyWing to me, now!", and the tendrils shot out at once, and a few minutes later there was a MudWing and NightWing hybrid holding Twister,"Leave us alone!!!", he yelled. "No, i-", Ember started. "HE was kidnapping me, AND I don't even like him!", she hissed at Ember. Ember flinched, ''she doesn't like me? After everything I did for her?! I.... like the way she followed me.... I'm an idiot, she HATES me! Like all SkyWings, I shouldn't know it was to good to be true. Chapter 5: Ember? Or Anaconda? Ember just glared at the hybrid,"I'm not letting Twister go, there's nothing you can do to make me!", and revealed a tiny row of nicely sharpened teeth, that glinted gold in the firelight. Then, Ember just smacked his jaws shut around the hybrids forearm, causing him to let go of her, then he grabbed the diamond and flew the opposite direction "Ember! Let. Me. Go!!!", Ember ignored her,'' if you hate me soo much, why don't you just ignore me?, After a few minutes passed, Embers eyes adjusted to see a massive structure of the SandWing stronghold. But then he heard a miserable sigh,"I'd rather die than be in here!", ''keep it up and your wish, shall be granted. he thought bitterly. He picked Twister up, above ground,"Keep it up and you will be soon!", he snapped bitterly, "Prove it..." she said drily, with a wicked grin. "Your wish, is my command", he said darkly. And then dropped her to hear her screaming, before her impact, he quickly snatched her, and gave a "now shut up or I'll drop you for real " face, and continued to hold her in his talons. Then, a faint whimper, then he stopped and hovered, saying "What?", she seemed to be looking in the distance, behind Ember.... Chapter 6: Smoke's Appearance Ember turned around to see an enormous SkyWing, glaring at them, mostly him. Why does he look like he wants to kill me? Oh well, Try it SkyWing! It won't be pleasant if my claws meet your throat. They would have an AWFUL play date! '' "Oh, it's you, Smoke, this isn't a kill a runt day, now buzz off before I sting you!", Smoke was starting sharply at him, smoke billowing from his nose and ears. "I know you have my daughter," he said darkly. "Oh well, now you know, such a shame a dragon like you will never be fit enough for the Royal Guard," Smoke gave Ember an evil grin,"I already have", Smoke then flew by, not bothering to pay attention to both of them, and Ember gave a quick slash to his side, under his wing. "What was that for?! I'm letting you be with her?!", "It's what you deserve for beating and neglecting her," he said and flew off, towards an underground sand palace, that will change Twister and Ember forever... Chapter 7: Ember's wish? Or Biggest Mistake? Ember and Twister finally managed to get into Ember's Hideout. Twister was looking at the place from afar, pleading,"Can I come out now!?", Ember rolled his eyes,"Why not?", he stuck his claws in the sharp corners of the diamond, releasing Twister, as soon as she got out, she flew as fast as she could to the exit for Embers hideout. He snarled angrily at his gauntlets,"Grab her! NOW!!!", at once ruby red tendrils flew fast and ended up catching her, then she forcefully made her look at him,"What do you think your doing?", he said in a soft, bone chilling voice. "Escaping!", she spat. He didn't respond, instead he said,"I need your help", "Why would I help you?", she growled. "If you do I'll let you outta here!", he said with a smirk, holding a golden ring he enchanted as keys. "What is it?", she sighed miserably. "You know those Princesses? Kracken, Octopus, And Squid?", "Yeah?" "Well, I need your help to kill them!", he said with too much enthusiasm, he released her from the tendrils, and went to his chest to get something for her, then grabbed a silver snake earring that twists in a twister like-pattern, with ruby's for eyes, "Here", he said, curling it in his ear, but before he let go, his talons lingered there, for a moment... "What's it do?", "Shape shift, into a SeaWing, just think about the ability, description, and personality of the Dragon you want to be, and in a few moments, you'll be it.." she looked at him as if she wanted to ask him something, but he turned around, not looking at her face in the chest to find a matching earring. "Ember? Are you okay?", He didn't respond. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?", "YOU HURT MY FEELINGS OKAY?!?!" She paused, "When you said those words back there, did you even think before you said anything, though I thought you were different from other SkyWings...-he sighed-"perhaps I was wrong..." and turned around again. "I'm s-sorry," she apologized. "You don't sound like it," he snorted. "I know...", Chapter 8: Mommy? Daddy? ''Two years later... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Romance)